How the Station Got Its Name
How the Station Got Its Name is the twenty fifth episode of the third season and the series finale. Plot Kara, Becky, and Mr. Conductor go back in time to get a missing part for a lantern. They meet the grandparents of Stacy, Schemer, Billy, and Mr. King and end up learning how the station got its name. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Billy Twofeathers * Kara Cupper * Becky * Emmett the Painter * Gracie Jones * William Twofeathers * Jebediah Schemer * B.J. King * Schemer (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Toby (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Toby the Tram Engine * Thomas Breaks the Rules Jukebox Band Segment Song * Cowboy Medley Trivia * Dan Jones and Horace Schemer do not appear in this episode. ** This is also the only episode that Schemer has not appeared in this season since his debut. * Gracie Jones, William Twofeathers, B.J. King, and Jebediah Schemer are played by the same actors as their respective successors. * This is the first time The Jukebox Band's grandparents are seen, albeit living in a piano instead of a jukebox. However, they look exactly like their grandchildren. * This was the final half-hour episode of Shining Time Station. The show would later return for a quartet of hour-long specials. * Production notes about the series seen on Schmid collectible boxes mention that Shining Time Station was established in 1885. That would make the mysterious Emmett very old indeed! * It's established that the first Shining Time Station train ticket (to Twiddly Junction) was sold to the mural artist (Emmett). * The mural gracing the station's walls in the TV show was originally designed and sketched by Wayne White. * Possibly for time, the first shot of "Toby the Tram Engine" was cut. * This is the last episode in which Stacy wears a wig. * During the Cowboy Medley Sheriff Jack Rabbit comes to Rex and Tex and says some quotes. The last one being The whole world is a birthday cake, so take a piece but not too much. This is a reference to The Beatles song "It's All Too Much". * Ma's voice during Jebediah's telephone conversation is actually sped-up audio from a scene with Stacy and Harry from Promises, Promises. Gallery TobytheTramEngine51.png TobytheTramEngine1.png GracieJones.jpg WilliamTwofeathers.jpg JebediahSchemer.jpg B.J.King.jpg TobytheTramEngine9.png TobytheTramEngine8.png TobytheTramEngine7.png TobytheTramEngine6.png TobytheTramEngine5.png TobytheTramEngine4.png TobytheTramEngine3.png TobytheTramEngine2.png TobytheTramEngine13.png TobytheTramEngine12.png TobytheTramEngine11.png TobytheTramEngine10.png TobytheTramEngine50.png TobytheTramEngine49.png TobytheTramEngine48.png TobytheTramEngine47.png TobytheTramEngine51.png TobytheTramEngine13.png TobytheTramEngine12.png TobytheTramEngine11.png AJukeboxLullaby39.png AJukeboxLullaby38.png AJukeboxLullaby37.png AJukeboxLullaby36.png AJukeboxLullaby44.png AJukeboxLullaby43.png AJukeboxLullaby42.png AJukeboxLullaby41.png AJukeboxLullaby40.png TobytheTramEngine44.png TobytheTramEngine43.png TobytheTramEngine42.png TobytheTramEngine41.png TobytheTramEngine38.png TobytheTramEngine37.png TobytheTramEngine34.png TobytheTramEngine33.png TobytheTramEngine32.png TobytheTramEngine30.png TobytheTramEngine29.png TobytheTramEngine52.png TobytheTramEngine27.png TobytheTramEngine26.png TobytheTramEngine25.png TobytheTramEngine23.png TobytheTramEngine22.png TobytheTramEngine21.png TobytheTramEngine20.png TobytheTramEngine19.png TobytheTramEngine18.png TobytheTramEngine17.png TobytheTramEngine16.png TobytheTramEngine14.png TobytheTramEngine40.png TobytheTramEngine39.png TobytheTramEngine46.png TobytheTramEngine45.png TobytheTramEngine36.png TobytheTramEngine15.png TobytheTramEngine35.png TobytheTramEngine31.png TobytheTramEngine24.png ThomasBreakstheRules10.png ThomasBreakstheRules19.png ThomasBreakstheRules18.png ThomasBreakstheRules17.png ThomasBreakstheRules16.png ThomasBreakstheRules15.png ThomasBreakstheRules14.png ThomasBreakstheRules13.png ThomasBreakstheRules12.png ThomasBreakstheRules11.png ThomasBreakstheRules29.png ThomasBreakstheRules28.png ThomasBreakstheRules27.png ThomasBreakstheRules26.png ThomasBreakstheRules25.png ThomasBreakstheRules24.png ThomasBreakstheRules23.png ThomasBreakstheRules21.png ThomasBreakstheRules20.png ThomasBreakstheRules2.png ThomasBreakstheRules21(72).png ThomasBreakstheRules21(70).png ThomasBreakstheRules21(69).png ThomasBreakstheRules21(68).png ThomasBreakstheRules21(71).png ThomasBreakstheRules20(55).png ThomasBreakstheRules39.png ThomasBreakstheRules37.png ThomasBreakstheRules36.png ThomasBreakstheRules35.png ThomasBreakstheRules34.png ThomasBreakstheRules33.png ThomasBreakstheRules32.png ThomasBreakstheRules31.png ThomasBreakstheRules30.png ThomasBreakstheRules3.png ThomasBreakstheRules49.png ThomasBreakstheRules48.png ThomasBreakstheRules47.png ThomasBreakstheRules46.png ThomasBreakstheRules45.png ThomasBreakstheRules44.png ThomasBreakstheRules43.png ThomasBreakstheRules42.png ThomasBreakstheRules41.png ThomasBreakstheRules40.png ThomasBreakstheRules4.png ThomasBreakstheRules46(73).png ThomasBreakstheRules41(56).png ThomasBreakstheRules54.png ThomasBreakstheRules53.png ThomasBreakstheRules52.png ThomasBreakstheRules51.png ThomasBreakstheRules50.png ThomasBreakstheRules5.png ThomasBreakstheRules9.png ThomasBreakstheRules8.png ThomasBreakstheRules7.png ThomasBreakstheRules6.png Episode File:How The Station Got Its Name Category:Episodes Category:Season 3